Sonny with a chance of potions (English version)
by Lynn1658
Summary: ONE SHOT Sonny is very angry with Chad. Chad tries to make amends. In his dressing room, he comes up with a plan, but then he gets unexpected help from an old lady. Who is the old lady, and how can she help Chad. Channy. My first fanfict and I'm bad with summaries. I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHACE, BUT I DO OWN MY OC.


SPOV

Can you believe Chad is really so, so, uhg. Really unbelievable. Oh, sorry you do not what I`m talking about, well it just happened five minutes ago.

_~earlier~_

Sonny : (walks down the hall to go to her and Tawni 's dressing room) gah (looks up) Oh, hi Chad..

Chad : Hey Monroe, you seemed quite a bit absent, were you thinking about me again? (big grin)

Sonny : (annoyed) No, I was thinking of a new sketch for So Random. Want to hear it?

Chad : Why would I want to hear it?

Sonny : I was just asking.

Chad : Well, tell.

Sonny : It's about a mysterious old woman who has several potions with her and that it helps people in their lives, such as love potions, so to make sure that everyone is happy (big smile).

Chad : Seriously, love potions, how old are you seven?

Sonny : No, I just could not put someone out of my head(hurt).

Chad : Hmm, whatever, well, try not to turn this into something else, you're just a toddler .

Sonny : (With tears in her eyes) I-I m-must g-go n-now. (Runs around him and continues to walk to her dressingroom)

Chad : (Saw that there were tears in her eyes) Sonny wait, I'm sorry I did not mean - .

Sonny : (Angry, turns around) I do not wanna hear it Chad, I know you don't mean anything of it.

Chad : (Knows that he has hurt her) No Sonny, I really mean it.

Sonny : (Doesn't believe him) Whatever, bye Chad. (Runs away pissed off)

_~now~_

That is why I'm so angry, I mean it's just nice to make up strange things, but Chad does not have to crack it.

END POV.

Sonny : (Runs in her dressing room) I hate him. (Throws her bag on the floor)

Tawni : Who do you hate (look away from her mirror)

Sonny : Chad (Sits down in her chair) Whenever I come up with something new, he must say something bad about it again.

Tawni : Oooohhhh, about the sketch the old lady with potions?

Sonny : Yeah, he said that is was seven, I was just thinking about my grandma , that's all .

Tawni : I find it very sweet and I think the viewers find also very sweet, I'm sure, let Chad not in your head, you just forget it, it 's more important that the viewers like it, right?

Sonny : Yes, you 're right, I should not let Chad bother me, thanks Tawni .

Tawni : We 're friends for(Shoot something inside) Oh, guess what?

Sonny and Tawni : (Begin with the gossip ) .

CPOV

I 'm a idiot, why did I had to say that, now she never wants to talk with me again. I know, I'm gonna send her a bunch of flowers, she will like that, because it works with Sonny .

End POV .

Chad : (Runs in his dressing room).

?: Need help with a girl?

Chad : (Startled) WOW, did you get in here and who are you?

?: I 'm Alana, and I 'm here to help you with that girl you 've hurt.

Chad : What do you mean help you, I know how to make it right again .

Alana : But I make sure she will never be mad at you again, in fact, she will think of you all the time.

Chad : (Interested) Go on.

Alana : (Takes a small bottle) This is a love potion , spray them a little about the flowers that you want to give her, but you have to give it to her own works differently again later on another.

Chad : Wait, I never said I was going to give her flowers. (Confused)

Alana : That was just to be expected.

Chad : Okay. (Takes the bottle) How much will this cost ?

Alana : Nothing.

Chad : Nothing, really?

Alana : Yes, the only thing I like to see are people who are happy, that's the only price .

Chad : Okay, thank you.

Alana : You're welcome and good luck (Walks out of his dressing room).

Chad : WOW, and to think that I find it childish. Oh, I'm gonna order those flowers. (Calls with flower delivery service).

_10 minutes later._

Delivery: I have here and bouquet of red roses for Chad Dylan Cooper .

Chad: Yeah right here. (Draws for the flowers and take the flowers )

Delivery: (Leaves)

Chad: (Picks up bottle and spray the whole bottle empty on the flowers) Okay, Sonny Monroe , beware because here comes a whole load of love. (Walks to the dressing room of Sonny and Tawni) Well here it goes. (Knocks on the door)

Sonny: (Opens the door, sees Chad with flowers) What do you want now Chad, did you not humiliate me enough?

Chad: That's why I'm here, to say sorry, I did not want to hurt yo , I said it before I knew it . I'm really sorry Sonny. (Looks at her with regret in his eyes) And here they are for you. (Gives Sonny roses)

Sonny: WOW, they are beautiful, thank Chad and apology accepted (smell the roses, thinks they have funny smell) Hmm, what a funny smell. (Look back to Chad, and the potion begins to work)

Chad: _(Yes it works)_ (innocently) Sonny, are you alright? (Looks her in the eye)

Sonny: (Lost in his eyes) Uhh, yeah I'm fine. Hey Chad would like to come in, and don't worry about the others , they went home sooner.

Chad: _(This works even better than I thought)_ Sure (Comes in) .

Sonny: (Closes the door)

Chad: _(Okay, time to make her melt)_ So, how was your today? ( Smiles his famous smile)

Sonny: (Melt) Good, and yours? (Walks closer to him)

Chad: Great, but I found it a shame that I had not seen you anymore ( Walks even closer to her ) .

Sonny: (Melts more) Yes, tought so two ( Put one step forward ) .

Chad: Hmm , that's good to know (State right now for her) .

Sonny: (Can hardly hold it together, smell scent and melts more) Are you stressed Chad ?

Chad: Yeah a little bit, but that 's what happens when you are the best actor of this generation. (Sits down on the tiger print sofa)

Sonny: (Sits behind him) I know what to do about that. (Starts to massage his neck)

Chad: (Enjoy, closes his eyes) Hmm, oh, Sonny that feels so good.

Sonny: (Goes more to his shoulders) this also?

Chad: Yes. (Feels more relaxed)

Sonny : (Goes more forward, massaging his chest, whispering in his ear) this also?

Chad: (Isn't thinking clearly) Oh, yeah perfect.

Sonny : (Pulls him back so that he lies on the sofa and lies down next to him) You're completely exhausted, I can not believe they let you work so hard.

Chad : (Opens his eyes and sees that Sonny is very close) Tell that to the director, who has put me to work all day and started screaming at me.

Sonny: (Come a little closer to his face) Poor Chad , now close your eyes. (smiling at him )

Chad: (Does what he is told ) Okay, but what are you gonna do?

Sonny: (Gets even closer) This. (Kisses him on the lips)

Chad: (Did not expect this but totally doesn't mind) Hmm.

Sonny: (Pulls back) Huh, what happened, Chad what are you doing?

Chad: (Know that the potion has worn off) Um, I have no idea.

Sonny: (Knows he's lying) Chad Dylan Cooper, what did you do with the flowers?

Chad: (Knows that he has to tell the truth) I-I sprayed a love potion over it.

Sonny: What do you mean, you said it was childish.

Chad: At first, but not anymore.

Sonny: Okay, but why did you do that then?(sits up)

Chad: Because I don't want to hurt you again. (sits up)

Sonny: So that's why you bewitch me a drink?

Chad: I know I shouldn't have , but I don't like to see you upset.

Sonny: It's okay , I'm not mad, I just do not understand why you have used a love potion I'm already in love with you. (Realize what she just said and starts to blush and now looks to the ground)

Chad: (Surprised , looks up) Really? (Very happy)

Sonny: (Looks at him) Yes true and I get it if you do not feel the same for me (Look back to the ground and gets tears in her eyes)

Chad : (Sees the tears in her eyes, puts his hand on her cheek, makes sure that she looks at him) But Sonny, I am in love with you. (Looks at her lovingly)

Sonny: (Looks up at him with a small smile) Really?

Chad : (Leans what to her, whispering) Really. (Kisses her on the lips)

Sonny : (Happy, puts her arms around his neck)

Chad : (Pulls back) Sonny? (Find it very difficult)

Sonny : ( Sees he's trying to ask her something) Yes Chad?

Chad : (Takes a deep breath) _(OK, here he goes)_ Will you be my girlfriend?

Sonny: (Smiles very broad) Yes, I really want to be your friend Chad.

Chad: (Smiles very broad, kisses her again)

Sonny: (Pulls after 10 seconds back) But how are we to explain this to others?

Chad: Does it matter, the only thing I know is that I never want to let you go ( Takes her hand and feels a surge of electricity going through his arm (Not really, of course) hoping that she feels it two)

Sonny: (Feels it) WOW, do you feel that too?

Chad: (Glad they feel it) Yeah, you know that 's a sign.

Sonny: (Doesn't get it) What do you mean?

Chad: That means that we belong together. (Smiles at her)

Sonny: (Smiles back, puts her arms around him)

Chad: (Does the same) Shall we go to the movies?

Sonny : Yeah, oké .

Channy: (Walking out hand in hand)

?: I see that it has worked?

Channy: (Startled)

?: Sorry, I did not mean to scare you.

Chad: Hey, you 're the lady who gave me potion, umm , Alana.

Alana: Yes you remember very well. (Smiles at the two)

Sonny: Wait, did you say Alana?

Alana: Yeah, that's me.

Chad : (Doesn't get it anymore) Do you know each other?

Sonny: Chad, this is my grandma.

Chad: (Surprised) Really?

Alana: Yes it's true. (Smiles at Sonny)

Chad : (Get's it) So that's why the potion was free, you just wanted to make your granddaughter happy.

Alana: (Looks at Chad) Yes, and I knew you would be the one that makes my little girl happy.

Sonny : Grandma why did not you tell me you were coming, Mom could have picked you up from the airport .

Alana: I wanted to surprise you and your mother already knew also she dropped me off here when I saw the two of you and how you where bikkering, I just wanted to do something. So I gave Chad that potion.

Sonny: Oh, thank you grandma. (Gives her grandmother a hug).

Alana : All for my little prankster ( Smooches Sonny on the cheek) Well, you have to go out and have fun, but not to much.

Sonny: (Let her grandmother go) Thanks and will do. (Take's Chad's hand) I'll see you later, right?

Alana : Yes, I come to you live in your apartment because your mother must return to Wisconsin.

Sonny : Oh yeah, she had told me, well, bye grandma I`ll see you later.

Channy: (Going to Chad his car)

Alana: See you later, honey. (Goes to her car and drive back to Sonny `s apartment)

Channy: (Kissing before Chad drives to the movies)

Chad: I can not believe you were da grandmother.

Sonny: Yes, they may very well make those drinks.

Chad: That is the person of the sketch that you had invented?

Sonny: Yes, I just missed her very much and so I couldn`t think about anyone else.

Chad: Oh , Sonny I'm sorry I didn`t know.

Sonny: It's okay, I'm not mad at you anymore, remember?

Chad: Yeah, but I really feel very stupid.

Sonny: That's not necessary, I had not said who it was.

Chad: Yet, I was also able to ask.

Sonny: But it 's over now, let 's just forget it.

Chad: You're right, well, what movie would you like to see?

Sonny: Surprise me.

Chad: Okay. (Has an idea)

During the movie.

Channy: (Sitting next to each other)

Sonny: (Has her head on Chad`s shoulder)

Chad: ( Has his head on her head) Sonny?

Sonny: Yes.

Chad: Do you think we'll be together for a long time?

Sonny : (Gets her head from his shoulder and looks at him) I'm sure of it.

Channy: (Kiss).

**END**


End file.
